


Max’s Extraordinary Project

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Any successful project takes a well-executed plan. Max has a birthday surprise for Zoey, and he assembles a team to give her a gift.Italics either flashback or song lyrics.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	1. Step 1: Project MAZE

**Author's Note:**

> This is in some ways a follow-up to my story Ad Nauseam (Or Not) but stands alone. Let me know if I should continue.

Max sat at his desk, fingers spinning a fidget cube. He was deep in thought and trying to figure out how to make this work. The idea had come to him last night, during a cooking class he took with Zoey.

_They had been making gnocchi. The instructor told them to flour the surface before rolling out the dumplings. Zoey had ended up spilling flour all over herself, and stood there looking dejected. Max helped clean the flour off of her face, and planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose. “You’re adorable.” “And clumsy,” she had mumbled. With her little pout and flour-streaked hair, Max had an epiphany. He knew how to execute her birthday gift. He just needed the details and the team._

Max thrived at CodeName over the past two years. Ever since he got the job and the love of his life in the same day, things have been wonderful. Zoey moved into his apartment six months after they started dating, and she was still managing the team at SPRQ. Every morning Max got to wake up next to his favorite nerd, red hair sprawled out on her pillow. Their morning routine had become a dance that they knew the choreography to perfectly. Max would get up, shower, and wake Zoey up with gentle kisses and a “wake up sleepy head.” Zoey would hit him with her pillow. As he dressed, Zoey would grumble her way out of bed and to the bathroom, sometimes throwing him a sideways glance as he stood bare-chested by his closet deciding what to wear. Max started the coffee as he heard the shower stop running, and Zoey would come out into the kitchen, smelling like lavender soap and coconut shampoo. They ate breakfast together, and then Max left before Zoey, giving her a lingering kiss. Throughout the day they would text, sometimes meeting up for lunch. Evenings would be spent together, learning how to cook and occasionally setting off the smoke detector in the apartment. Weekends brought fun with friends or game night at Maggie’s. They still had separate interests; Max going to Warriors games with friends and Zoey in an astronomy club.

Zoey’s birthday was in two weeks, and Max had a surprise for her. Like any good Project Manager, he began to make a plan and an outline. 

Step one: a cool name. Max scribbled on a pad next to him until he had it. Project MAZE.

Step two: assemble team

Step three: procure materials 

Step four: execute plan.

With step one complete, he moved on to step two.

If you asked Max three years ago who he would call first for help with a project, he definitely would not have made this call.

He dialed. “Hey Simon, it’s Max. I need your help.”


	2. Step 2: The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max puts together his team, with a little help from an unexpected source.

Ch 2: The Team

**SPRQ POINT- Monday, 2 weeks to “go time.”**

Simon called Leif, Tobin and Joan into his office while Zoey was out for lunch. He explained everything that needed to happen, and then asked the pivotal question: are you in?

Joan responded with an enthusiastic yes and ran to get her cashmere hoodie. Simon swears she was singing as she ran. Leif was nonchalant but agreeable, while Tobin frolicked around the office, positively giddy.

“ZoZo Bean and Max-a-licious are so cute together it makes my teeth rot. Not to mention the fact that she’s getting a little something-something on the regular makes her a good boss. A satisfied boss is a happy boss am I right Simon?” Tobin put his hand up for a high-five, but Simon gave him an incredulous look.

“Get back to work Tobin.”

If you had told Simon a year ago that he would be helping Max Richman with a Zoey project, he would have laughed in your face. But times change, and people change with it.

_Soon after Mitch’s death, Simon realized that Zoey was in love with Max. Heartbroken but accepting, he tried to be a good friend to her. Max started showing up to SPRQ a few times a week to meet Zoey, and Simon’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw Zoey plant a kiss on Max’s lips. It was a quick hello kiss, but it looked so relaxed and natural. Max had his hand on her waist as she gathered her bag and he draped his arm across her shoulders as they headed to the elevator. Simon vowed to not interfere with their happiness. Six months ago, Simon took a vacation to an Ashram. Two weeks of meditation, yoga and finding his inner truth later, he found himself opening up to Max over beers at a happy hour. They found out how much they had in common, specifically their love of the Warriors. Since that night, the two guys have become friends, attending games together and going out for post-work drinks._

Simon smiled as he realized the growth he made. It was an honor to help his friends out, and he couldn’t wait to see Zoey’s reaction.

Zoey returned from lunch and found Tobin and Leif shoulder to shoulder, whispering and throwing glances her way. Tobin rolled his chair over to her desk.

“Hi Zo. Good lunch?” He was smiling like an idiot.

“Yes, and why are you staring at me with a ridiculous grin on your face? Did you finally figure out the glitch on the Smartpants? Because it’s your fault. Pants should not vibrate.”

“That’s what you think,” Tobin exclaimed in a sing-song voice as he rolled back to his desk.

Zoey swore she heard Tobin continuously mumbling “I’ve got a secret” under his breath for the rest of the afternoon. 

**MO**

To say Mo was surprised to find Max at his door at 9am on a Monday was an understatement.

“Boy there better a DAMN GOOD reason you are here so early and dressed like a teenager. Are you sick? Is Zoey sick? Oh god is Zo pregnant? Because if she is Max you better start running-“

Max cut him off. “No, we’re all fine. I need your help with a project.”

“A project? Does it involve sewing or designing? Because if it doesn’t-“

“It’s fashion related.”

“You may enter.”

Mo stepped back, gesturing to the inside of his apartment. 

Max made a mental note to check with Zoey about her cycle. Thanks for the terrifying thought, Mo.

**MAGGIE**

Maggie started crying into her blueberry muffin. When Max had called her earlier and asked to meet for coffee, she readily agreed. He reassured her that nothing was wrong, but he had taken the day off. Max was taken aback and gently patted her shoulder.

“These...are...happy tears,” Maggie said between sobs. 

Maggie was more like a mother to him than his own mom. She was steadfast and calm (which could be from the “special plant” she grew), and welcoming to everyone. When Zoey confessed her love to him, she said that Max was her shelter in the storm. Maggie was the same to him, second only to Zoey. Maggie was delighted that he and Zoey were a couple. Max had been tentative to tell her, since it was soon after Mitch’s death. Maggie had hugged them both and said “finally.” Also, Max is pretty sure he saw David hand over $20 to her.

“Where should we go?” Max asked.

Maggie smiled slyly. “I know the perfect place.”

———————

Zoey returned home that evening to find Max humming as he put dinner in the oven. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest.

“Did you have a good day?” Max realized Zoey didn’t know he had taken the day off. Play it cool, Max.

Max beamed. “It was great. So much work got done and this new project is going to be great. I can’t tell you anything more about it though. Confidential for now.” 

Max released their embrace and headed into the bathroom. 

Zoey stood in the kitchen, confused.

New project? Max hadn’t mentioned a new work project.

—————

Zoey tried to get more information out of Max later that evening. He wouldn’t give in (though with Zo straddling him on the couch and doing THAT with her mouth, he found his willpower waning). She asked him between kisses. She asked him as she was slowly unbuttoning his favorite shirt. Zoey eventually gave up asking and enjoyed the moment. He would tell her when he was ready.

Now all Max had to do was execute Project MAZE. And also resist Zoey’s persuasive tendencies.


	3. Step 3: Procure Materials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gathers materials for Zoey’s surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Italics are flashbacks.

Step 3: procure materials

**Tuesday, 13 days before “go time.”**

“Ok, listen up.”

“Yo, Max, you’re on a conference call. Not so loud dude.”

“Sorry Tobin. Does everyone know what to do?”

“Yes!” They agreed in unison.

“Great. I’ve sent everyone the specs and a narrative. Please have it to me by Friday. This is basic stuff so the “best team ever” shouldn’t have a problem. 

“Oh, Max we gotta go. Zoey just arrived.”

———

Wearing her “coding hoodie,” Joan got to work, sitting at her home desk and drinking wine. She looked at the narrative Max gave her and almost started crying. Almost. This was so sweet, and Max was definitely going to earn himself some “best boyfriend ever” points. Joan typed away, creating a tiny little red-headed avatar. She considered a superhero cape, but even Joan thought that was too much. An hour later, and Joan loaded up her flash drive. She handed it off to Simon the next day and went on her way. Zoey was going to love this, and Joan cared about her friend immensely. 

Tobin spun the rolling chair around in his room. House music played from a speaker as he added his own special flair to his code. He had to admit that Zoey is a great boss; as much as he made fun of her, he really did admire her. Female coders were hard to find, and Zoey was brilliant. Loading his program onto the flash drive, he set it in his bag and put a reminder on his phone to give it to Simon the next morning.

Leif worked late at the office, pleasantly surprised that he was enjoying helping. Huh. That was a new feeling for him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

————  
**Friday, 8am, 10 days to “go time.”**

Max told Zoey the night before that he was meeting Simon for breakfast. Zoey made a cute little scrunchy face, slightly perturbed that she hadn’t been invited.

_“Guy...stuff,” Max had told her, trailing kisses down her neck right to the sweet spot he loved so much. Zoey was unmoved._

__

_“Does this have to do with your secret project?”_

__

__

_Max stopped kissing her. Fuck. Max forgot Zoey had an airtight memory._

__

__

_“No, it’s just...woman problems I think. Simon didn’t really say.” Zoey raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, darling. Now just quit saying anything and put that mouth to good use.”_

__

__

Simon sat across from Max at a cafe near both of their jobs. 

“The team is excited. I have the information.” Simon pulled out 3 flash drives and handed them to Max. “Now, for my part. Did you say gnocchi?”

———

**Sunday, 5pm, 8 days to “go time”**

Mo put the pins in the jacket and told Max to try it on. It fit like a glove. Zoey was right, the man was a snack. And his butt in those pants...

“Thanks for this Mo. I knew I could count on you. I should get home before Zo returns from astronomy club.”

“You two are the biggest nerds I ever met and I love it. By the way I am making something special for Z. Have you seen her closet?”

———

Max had spent every free moment he had that week tweaking code and writing some specific parts. It was getting harder to keep the secret from Zoey, as he had to hide his work at home. As much as he missed her, he was grateful for the late nights Zoey had been putting in working on Smartpants. She had surprised him one night by arriving home at 7pm, just as Max was setting up his laptop. 

_“Hey babe.”_

__

_Max jolted up from his computer, slamming the screen down. “Hey yourself. Uh, what are you doing home so early? Thought you had a deadline?”_

__

_“Joan let us go early. Are you ok? Did I catch you in the middle of something? She raised an eyebrow quizzically._

__

_“No, no I’m fine, just surprised. Uh, let’s go get dinner.”_

__

_”Are you going to kiss me hello or...?”_

__

_Max gave Zoey a quick peck on the lips, and hurried into the bedroom for his wallet and keys. Zoey was suspicious, and it was going to be so hard to keep his project a surprise. She could be very persuasive. He steadied himself and went back out to meet Zoey. “What are you in the mood to eat?”_

__

Zoey knew he had something up his sleeve (on those toned forearms, which she was now thinking about). 

———-  
**Monday, 11am, 7 days to Zoey’s birthday**

“Great, thanks Mr. Hubert. I will pick it up today.” 

Max hung up the phone and exhaled loudly. This was it. The final piece of Project MAZE was ready to go.

He sent Zoey a text. “Swamped at the office. Can’t meet for lunch. I will see you tonight. Love you. And ya sexy. ;)”

Zoey responded with a sad face selfie. Her pout was so cute and Max wished nothing more than to kiss the pout off of her face. And kiss other parts- no. Brain. Stop. It. There would be time for that later.

Half an hour later, Max found himself in the Castro district, waiting for Mr. Hubert to retrieve it. He thought back to last week, when Maggie met him for coffee.

_“I know the perfect place,” she had said slyly. “Should we go now?” Max had readily agreed. Maggie introduced him to Mr. Hubert, proprietor of Hubert’s Antiques. “John, meet Max, Zoey’s boyfriend.” John Hubert smiled. “How is Zoey? I haven’t seen her in years, ever since the flower and antique show in Oakland. Those were prize-winning tulips Maggie, and the judges should have seen that. I’m sorry to hear about Mitch. He was a good man. What can I do for you?”_

_It had taken Max two hours to decide. There were so many to choose from. But finally, he found the perfect one. So perfect that Maggie started crying. It was delicate, but beautiful. It was Zoey._

John Hubert brought him out of his daydream. “Here it is, cleaned and ready.” 

“It’s perfect. She is going to love it.”

“You’re a lucky man Max.”

Max breathed in deeply. His project was almost complete.


	4. Step 4: Execute Plan, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Project MAZE's execution is ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of one really long chapter, I decided to divide it up into smaller, more manageable pieces. I don't own anything.

Ch 4: Step 4: Execute Plan, Part 1

**Tuesday, 6 days to Zoey’s birthday, 7pm**

“Where does she think we are right now?’

“Warriors game. She never pays attention to the schedule so it was easy to get away.”

Simon nodded. “Well, technically it’s not a lie, because we do have the game on. So, back to this gnocchi.”

Max knew he could rely on his friend to teach him some kitchen basics. Simon had the perfect kitchen to work in, and Max found himself enjoying learning how to make the little dumplings. 

Said kitchen, however, was currently covered in flour.

“Woah you are terrible at this,” Simon whispered under his breath.

“I heard that.”

When Max returned home that night, he tried to sneak in to shower before Zoey caught him with flour on his clothes. He did not succeed.

“Hey babe.”

He whipped his head around to see his favorite woman sitting on the couch with her headphones on. 

“True crime podcast?”

“Of course. Why are you covered in flour? Sugar? What exactly happens at these games? Anything to do with your secret project?”

Max rolled his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. “Um, no, there was a fight in the stands, fried dough with powdered sugar was involved, it was messy, gotta go take a shower.” He bolted to the bathroom and closed the door, resting his forehead against it. There were only a few short days left until Project MAZE started, but Max wasn’t sure if he was going to make it. Especially since a very naked Zoey had just opened the shower curtain and stepped in with him, and was currently peppering him with kisses. Max did everything in his power to stop Zoey from asking more questions, and she didn’t seem to mind at all. Not in the shower, not afterwards on the bed, or the next morning on the kitchen counter. Keeping a secret from Zoey had its benefits, but he wasn’t planning on making it a habit. He knew better than to cross a Clarke woman.

**Wednesday, 5 days to her birthday, 4pm**

Max checked his text messages. 

_From: Joan_

_Oh my god Max she is going to love this. I love this. The code is perfect, the graphics are perfect, you win the best boyfriend prize._

_From: Tobin_

_Dude. Why did you set the standard so high? BTW I put my own little glitch in the code. Just so she knows who did that part. Good luck and I’m sure it will all go well. ZoZoBean and Max-a-licious are #couplegoals_

_From: Leif_

_Good job bro. Happy to help._

Max smiled, loaded up the laptop, and left work, ready to start the process the next day. He just had to get through tonight. Also, ZoZoBean? Max-a-licious? Tobin was so brilliant, but so very weird.


	5. Step 4: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The execution of Project MAZE continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs not mine, characters not mine. This is still rated T, but it's definitely more suggestive. This story has taken on a life of it's own, and it's much longer than I anticipated. I love it when that happens.

Ch. 5 Step 4, part 2

**Thursday, 4 days to Zoey’s birthday, 9am**

Zoey raced into SPRQ Point, running late for her weekly manager’s meeting. It’s just that Max had been so…persuasive…this morning, and then it took forever to get coffee. She threw her bags down on her desk and speed-walked to the conference room (because Zoey running is an accident waiting to happen), completely bypassing the note on her desk. Whatever it was could wait.

An hour and a half later, Zoey finally got to her desk. As she sat down, Tobin rolled over (does the boy ever walk) and told her to open the envelope. He then rolled away, whistling to himself. 

Zoey picked up the envelope, sitting on top of a laptop. She recognized Max’s handwriting immediately. Zoey turned it over in her hand, and gently released the seal. Scrawled on light blue stationary, it read:

_Dear Zoey,  
This is the project you’ve been suspicious about. I’ve been secretive because it’s for your birthday. The game was designed by a fantastic group of programmers who care about you a lot, and was orchestrated by me, who loves you more than anything in the world. You will have to pass each level to get to the next one, leading to the ultimate birthday surprise on Monday. So enjoy, my love. Oh, and one rule: no hints from me or the other team members. No matter how persuasive you might be (at least to me). ;) Love always, Max xoxo_

Zoey looked around towards her programming team, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Leif turned, feeling Zoey’s eyes on him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Leif gave her a strange look and continued with his work.

Zoey opened the laptop, and clicked on the giant icon labeled Project MAZE. Up popped a small version of herself, with red hair and a collared shirt under a sweater. The styling had Joan written all over it. Zoey started moving her little avatar, which was entering SPRQ Point. She introduced herself to the virtual Joan, and to Max. 

She quickly realized this was a representation of her first day on the job, and the beginning of her story with Max. Throughout the level, virtual Zoey had to stay focused on the orientation, answer questions, and dodge weird outbursts from Danny Michael Davis (who, she noted, was expertly crafted by Joan with wild hair, and he seemed to be eating an eggless omelet). Finally, her tiny avatar reached the elevator, where she was transported to level two.

Level two was clearly created by Leif, because it had incredible precision and details. The storyline showed Max and Zoey at various events with the Clarke family. BBQs, birthdays and holidays. There was even a virtual Mitch, which made Zoey smile. Throughout this level, Zoey had to complete ridiculous tasks like catch flying burgers from the grill, and arranging flowers by type in the greenhouse. Finally, she completed all tasks, and her “family” high-fived her. 

Zoey was having a fantastic time, and was all set for level three.

Avatar Max popped up on the screen. “Zoey,” said the word bubble over his head “that is enough games for today. Hope you enjoyed your time in Project MAZE. There will be more tomorrow. Now get to work.” He winked at her, and the game shut off.

“God he’s a cheeky bastard”, Zoey thought to herself. “Good thing he’s smoking hot.”

She felt a set of eyes on her, and turned around to see Joan giving her the thumbs up sign with a smug smile. 

“I’ve still got it,” Joan thought to herself. “It’s definitely in the hoodie.”

Zoey tried desperately to concentrate on her work, but it was really hard to focus. Her mind kept wandering to the game, and trying to figure out the ultimate goal. She texted Max.

_To: Max  
Thank you for my game. I think you are a cheeky bastard for making me wait until tomorrow. Maybe I could persuade you tonight?_

_From: Max  
You’re welcome my love. And ouch on the name calling. Save it for later. ;) You can try to persuade me ALL you want tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after….know what? I’m going to stop now and maybe go splash some cold water on my face. See you later._

_To: Max  
Ugh sometimes I hate you_

_From: Max  
You know you love me._

That night, Zoey tried desperately to persuade him for more information. Max kept his mouth otherwise occupied.

—————

**Friday, 3 days before Zoey’s birthday, morning**

“Yo, Tobin she’s here!” Leif ran to the elevator, intercepting Zoey on the way in. 

“Mornin’ boss, you look great today. New sweater? I need to talk to you about the Smartpants. I found a-“

“Leif. Good morning. Let me finish my coffee first.” Zoey headed towards her desk, and Leif caught Tobin’s eye. Tobin gave him a thumbs up as he ran away from her desk. 

Zoey put her bag and coffee down, and immediately opened the laptop. Tobin scooted over. 

“Hi. What’s up boss lady?” 

“Ok, one, you know I hate when you call me that. Two, you know perfectly well what’s up since I saw you at my desk this morning.” She raised an eyebrow, and Tobin smiled and scooted away.

Why she had such affection for these infuriating weirdos was beyond her comprehension.

Level three started with Zoey and Max at the Golden Gate Grind. Avatar Zoey had to dodge coffee cups being thrown at her by Autumn. Once she completed that, she found herself on a street, being led by Max to a scooter. Computer Zoey watched as Max told off a guy looking to use the scooter. They hopped on, and Zoey had to drive them back to her apartment building, dodging obstacles along the way. That’s when the music started.

It started out softly, then gradually became louder as the Proclaimers started.

_When I wake up  
Well I know I’m gonna be  
I’m gonna be the man who  
wakes up next to you_

_Well I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man  
Who walks 1000 miles to   
Fall down at your door_

Zoey almost started crying, remembering hearing Max sing the song to her. When she thinks back to that night, and all of the horrible situations that went along with it, Max was her steady. Her rock. Her shelter in the storm. At that time, she didn’t realize how much she loved him.

Her avatar was about to head up the stairs to her apartment when the game froze and started glitching. Zoey knew exactly who to ask for help.

“Tobin get over here now please.”

Tobin walked, for once, over to her desk. “Found the glitch? My little stamp to show you who programmed this level.” He was standing there with his arms crossed, and looked victorious.

“Great, you win, I figured it out, now fix it.” Zoey glared at him. 

The two coworkers had a staring contest for almost three minutes before Tobin finally gave in. “Fine. You’re terrifying when you stare. Here, let me fix it.” The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his boss.

Zoey stood at her desk shooting him death glares while Tobin typed away. “Done. Bye.”

Zoey resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, because she was a grown woman damnit and it was unprofessional. She still did it in her mind, and may or may not have flipped him the bird under her desk.

The last part of the level involved her microwave. Max knew that Zoey enjoyed taking appliances apart and putting them back together when she was stressed. Since they moved in together, they’ve gone through two toaster ovens and a hand mixer. It exasperated Max, but he learned to live with her quirks. 

So here was her tiny avatar, in her apartment, with the pieces of her microwave strewn about. It took her about twenty minutes, but she finally put it together, and unlocked the next level.

Max texted right as she finished. 

_From: Max  
Lunch, milady? I made us sandwiches this morning for a picnic._

_To: Max  
Of course. I just finished level three. See you in ten minutes._

_From: Max  
No, make it one minute I’m in the elevator._

Zoey heard the elevator and turned to see Max sauntering towards her. And damn, he looked fine. Even after five years of friendship (aka the period of unresolved sexual tension and pining) and two years of dating, Zoey still thought he was the hottest man alive. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey.” He greeted her with a kiss, which earned a gagging sound from Tobin.

“No one asked you Tobin,” Zoey called over her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute, just need to use the ladies room.”

As Zoey sauntered off, Max turned to Tobin and Leif. “Ok, we have about five minutes, let’s do this.”

“Why couldn’t you let me load this level on this morning?” Tobin asked as he unlocked the laptop.

“Because it’s none of your business that’s why,” Max responded, never looking away from the screen.

Tobin caught on quickly. “Ohhhhh…..something to do with sexy times-“

Max cut him off. “Don’t say another word or I will tell everyone about the time I accidentally found your browser history.” Leif looked intrigued. Tobin blushed.

Max finished with about thirty seconds to spare as Zoey came back to her desk. “Ready to go?” she asked, with suspicion in her voice. Silly boys. They thought she couldn’t see them tinkering with her computer.

—-  
 **Lunchtime, same day, park**

“This is nice,” Zoey said as she ate the turkey, cheese and mayo that Max had thoughtfully prepared. “Remember that time we met up here after your interview and a bird pooped on me? In hindsight that was hilarious.”

“It was adorable. Pretty sure I fell even more madly in love with you that day, acting all freaked out and crazy.”

“Not my finest moment.” Zoey sighed as she leaned back onto Max, her head resting on his chest. “So, I know the rules, but I saw you doing something with the laptop. What was it? By the way, I am thoroughly enjoying this. It brings me back to my gamer days in college.”

“Thanks for the compliment, but no. I’m not telling you. You will find out.”

Zoey pouted, and Max took the opportunity to kiss the pout off of her face. Zoey deepened the kiss, turning to sit on his lap. Max was enjoying this middle of the day make-out session, but he snapped out of it when he realized they were in a park. In the middle of the day. And he wouldn’t be able to walk away unscathed if this continued. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. “Time to go back to work, red. We can definitely finish this later.”

Zoey sighed. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll see you at home later. Thank you for lunch.” She kissed him quickly, and headed off. Max took a few minutes to cool off. Hopefully, when Zoey saw level four, things would DEFINITELY continue at home.

Max headed back to his office with a bounce in his step, whistling a tune.

———-  
 **Later that afternoon**

Zoey finished her section of code, and quickly put on her headphones. Level four booted up, and Zoey watched as virtual Max answered the door to his (now their) apartment. Zoey had a feeling she might know where this is going, and she hoped that Max had programmed this himself without any input from the team. Otherwise she wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye and might possibly die of embarrassment.

This level recreated the night Zoey professed her love for him. Zoey’s first task was to recreate the evening. She dressed the characters in the correct clothing, picked out the right food from a menu, and then sat on a barstool. Max’s avatar began telling hers the details of his new job, and Zoey pushed the button at exactly the right time for her character to blurt out “I love you.” She remembered that night very well. 

She also remembers exactly what happened next. Zoey felt herself getting flushed. He wouldn’t, right? she thought to herself. 

Oh, but he did. Suddenly, the two little avatars were kissing on screen. Then, hands started to wander-

Zoey slammed her laptop closed and looked around. No one paid any attention to her. She quickly scooped up her laptop and headphones, and made her way to an isolation pod. Once nestled inside, she reopened her computer.

Yeah, Max better have done this by himself, because…wow. Virtual Zoey and virtual Max were very…flexible. And Oh. My. God. He. Assigned. Her. A. Task. It was suddenly getting very hot in that pod.

Ten minutes later, Zoey emerged from isolation, very red in the cheeks and desperately needing to cool down. She raced to the bathroom to splash some ice cold water on her face. Her reflection stared back at her in the mirror, and she swears mirror Zoey winked at her. 

Luckily, the day was almost over, and Joan didn’t mind if she left early.

“I need to…take care of something,” Zoey had told her. Joan nodded. “Ok, see you Monday. Enjoy the weekend.” Zoey swears Joan threw her a knowing look.

Zoey took out her phone.

_To: Max  
You asshole. I finished level four and now I’m all hot and bothered at work. Lucky for you I was able to leave early, so I’m heading home. I suggest you do the same, or there will be angry Zoey at home. And you know what happens when angry Zoey appears._

_From: Max  
Oh I know angry Zoey. Can’t wait to see her in action. Be home in an hour. ;) xoxoxo _


	6. Step 4: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project MAZE is fully executed. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me. Lyrics and text messages in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a hell of a ride. My fingers kept typing and typing. Every character had something to say to me. I hope you enjoy! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcome.

Ch. 6, Step 4: Part 3

**Saturday, 2 days before Zoey’s birthday, late morning**

“…and then she tries to put it back together, and it EXPLODES,” Maggie manages to say in between fits of laughter.

David laughed so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

“Ha. I remember that. I can’t believe I was only seven when that happened,” Zoey deadpanned. 

It was a beautiful day, and David, Emily, little Greg, Max and Zoey were having brunch at Maggie’s house. They had gouged themselves on quiche, bacon, fruit, pastries, and mimosas and now were telling stories of Zoey’s childhood antics involving appliances. 

As they cleaned up, Emily came over to Zoey, holding Greg. “Greg wants some Auntie Zoey time, I think,” she said as he reached his chubby little arms out to her. “Aunnie Zo-EEE” the two-year-old exclaimed as Zoey took him into her arms. “Let’s get you upstairs for a nap buddy, what do you think?”

Max watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye. He thought about future Zoey holding a little red-headed child that had her looks, his gleaming personality, and both of their neuroses. He could definitely picture it.

David threw his arm around Max’s shoulder. “So, mom tells me you have a surprise for Zoey. I know the details, and she is going to love it. I should be the protective older brother and threaten you, but I think you could take me in a fight, so we’ll just leave it.” Max gave David a look that said “are you for real?” but David laughed. “I’m just kidding dude. We love you. Sometimes I think mom loves you more than Zoey and I.” Max playfully punched him in the arm.

Zoey came back downstairs, and found the family hanging out in the living room. “He went right to sleep. Poor little guy was either exhausted or terrified of my singing.” She sat next to Max on the sofa, and he leaned in to kiss her temple. 

“I’ve heard you sing, and your voice is great,” he whispered into her ear. Zoey felt a chill go down her spine. Max winked at her.

Maggie left the room and came back a few minutes later with a cake. “It’s your favorite, dulce de leche.” After a rousing version of happy birthday, Maggie handed Zoey a small bag. 

Zoey opened it, and found a beautiful pair of gold antique earrings, with a delicate filigree pattern. “Oh mom, they are beautiful. Where did you find them?”

“Remember Hubert’s Antiques? I was near there last week and I saw them and immediately thought of you.”

“Well they are perfect. Thank you.” Zoey got up to put them on in the hallway mirror, and Max shot a look to Maggie. “What are you doing?” he mouthed to her. “I’ve got this” she mouthed back. Max sunk into the couch and hoped Zoey wouldn’t ask the inevitable.

She came back into the room. “They are perfect. Hey, why were you in the Castro?”

“Oh, I met Deb for coffee and we walked around and talked. I told her about Hubert’s and she insisted we go in. She says hello, by the way. And so does Mr. Hubert.”

Zoey seemed satisfied with that answer.

Max exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Saturday night, 11:30pm**

The music was loud and thumping, but all Zoey could focus on was Max. Well, really, all she could focus on was what he was currently doing to her mouth and neck. 

Zoey was trying to recall how exactly she ended up pressed against a wall in the club, with Max dangerously close to her after a night of drinking and dancing, with Mo spinning in the DJ booth.

Oh yeah. NOW she remembers, despite her alcohol induced haze.

It started about an hour earlier, as they were sitting in the VIP section of the club, thanks to Mo’s connections. Simon, Tobin, Joan, Eddie, and Leif were all there, drinking and having a good time celebrating Zoey’s birthday. Tobin, of course, was being loud.

“So Max, has she figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?” shouted Zoey.

“What Project MAZE is about-“ 

Max slapped his hand over Tobin’s mouth. “Shut. Up. Dude.”

“Yeah, Tobin, don’t ruin it. Let’s have SHOTS!!!” Joan exclaimed, picking up the bottle of vodka and pouring some directly into Zoey’s mouth. 

Zoey was euphoric and happy and ready to dance. 

“Let’s…Da…nce” she slurred to Max, and he happily obliged. He could kill Tobin.

Zoey was not known for her dancing skills, but she did not care one bit. Surrounded by friends, and the love of her life, she heard Mo yell into the microphone “this is for my girl ZOEY cause it’s almost her BIRTHDAY!” Zoey recognized the song as “Bulletproof’ by La Roux because Mo had expanded her musical horizons.

Suddenly, she heard the music stop, and another song began. Max released her hand and began to sing, eyes locked on hers, smoldering gaze radiating from his brown eyes that Zoey loved.

_We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Max grabbed her hand and spun her into him, as everyone in the club moved in sync. Never breaking her gaze, he continued.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Max wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, whispering the next lines into her ear. 

_Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Zoey shivered as Max’s song ended and the club music began again. She grabbed his hand and led him to a corner, pushing him against the wall.

“You. Just. Sang. To. Me.” she growled in between kisses. “And it was super hot.” 

“Oh yeah? What song was it?”

“Something about shutting up and dancing and destiny and bound to be together.”

Max looked surprised. “Oh, really? Huh. Interesting choice.”

“Yeah, I wonder if it has anything to do with the project-“ Zoey was cut off by Max turning her around and pressing her against the wall. Which is the situation she currently found herself in.

“Should we get out of here?” she slurred.

“Yes. Yes we definitely should,” Max replied with something that might have been either lust or anxiety in his eyes.

———  
**Sunday, all day**

“Remind me never to drink that much again.”

“Me too.”

They both laid on the bed, heads spinning and water and Tylenol nearby.

“So about that song you sang to me. Why did you think it was an interesting choice?”

Max lunged off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, where Zoey could hear him hugging the porcelain throne. 

“Never mind.”

——————  
**Monday, Zoey’s birthday**

Max was really nervous. Today was the big day, and he couldn’t wait to see Zoey’s face later. But first, he had a lot to do. Step one was to convince Zoey he was working at the office. Max got up at his usual time, made breakfast, and dressed for work. 

“Good morning sleepy head birthday girl,” he whispered into Zoey’s ear. 

“Mmmmm” was her reply.

“I need to go to work a bit early for a meeting, but I will see you later. Enjoy your day, and I love you.”

Max left the apartment, turned the corner, and hung out in a coffee shop with a view of their building. He saw Zoey leave, her red hair bouncing as she passed the shop on her way to the bus.

Max picked up his phone, and sent a group text.

_To: The Team  
She’s on her way. Project MAZE phase 3 begins….now. Saddle up, partners._

_From: Tobin  
Damn Max, I thought I was a dork. Saddle up? Holy shit dude._

_From: Simon  
Interception ready._

_From: Joan  
Howdy and a good morning to you all. Red is in my view all day. I’ll let you know if anything is going awry. _

_From: Leif  
Yup_

_From: Mo  
SHIT DO ANY OF YOU SLEEP PAST 8AM??? I am ready, now quit blowing up my phone._

—-  
Zoey arrived to find her desk covered in streamers and a cup of coffee and a muffin from the Golden Gate Grind sitting on it. 

“Happy Birthday, boss lady!” Tobin yelled. “Thought you needed some fuel for your day.”

“Thank you, that was actually very…sweet of you. Oh, blueberry, my favorite.”

“See, I pay attention sometimes.” He rolled away. 

Joan called her name. Zoey went to her office, where she found Joan seated at her desk, with a beautifully wrapped gift in her hand. “For you. Happy Birthday, Red.”

She unwrapped it, and let out a gasp. “Oh Joan! The new biography of Ada Lovelace! Thank you! I’m going to hug you now if that is ok?” Joan smiled. “Come here, friend.”

Zoey returned to her desk, where she found a note in Max’s handwriting.

Good morning birthday girl! I hope you enjoy your special day. There is another level of the game for you to complete, which will give you the clue to where to meet me. See you later, babe. 

The avatar popped up on the screen, and Zoey found herself in a virtual kitchen. Her task was to make gnocchi without messing up the kitchen.

Needless to say, it took her almost an hour. 

Virtual Max popped up. “Get back to work, lady.”

Ugh. He was such a drill sergeant. It was hot. Zoey filed that away for later.

Simon approached her desk. “Happy Birthday. Would it be okay if I took my friend to lunch today? Strictly platonic, obviously.” They both burst out laughing, knowing their history and how great their friendship is now. 

“Of course. That would be fun, Simon. Noon?”

“Perfect. See you then, Zoey. It’s not a date.” He smiled at her as he walked away, and Zoey stuck her tongue out at him.

Simon sent a message from his office.

_To: Max  
I’m taking her out of the office at noon. Get here about ten minutes later, and Leif will set you up. I’ll meet you there around 4pm._

_From: Max  
Awesome, you are the best. I’m also curious how the new Thai place is by your office. I expect a full review._  
———-

**Monday, noon**

“Ready to go?” 

“Yes, let me get my bag.” Zoey stood up from her chair, and gathered her things. 

“I was thinking we could try that new Thai place around the corner.”

“Yum. Let’s go.”

From his coat pocket, Simon hit send on the message to Max. “Go time,” it said.

**12:30pm**

Max dragged the table and chairs into place, fidgeting with them multiple times until he got it just right. He unloaded the plates and utensils, and set about getting the place settings exactly right. Mo would be proud. 

Speaking of Mo, that was his next stop. Max started to go over the mental checklist in his head.

Maggie interrupted his train of thought. She had made a beautiful flower arrangement with some of Zoey’s favorites. 

“Are you crying again Maggie?”

“Happy tears. Mitch would love this.”

Max enveloped her into his arms, and thought about Zoey’s dad. “I miss him too. He was like a father to me.”

Maggie broke the hug. “Enough melancholy for one day. You have things to do. Go.”

**2pm, Mo’s apartment**

“Honey you look like a snack. She’s going to eat you up. And don’t worry about her. I’ve got her outfit all set. Did you bring the Louboutin’s? How does she own a pair and I never knew.”

Max shrugged. “I didn’t know what they were until you told me.”

Mo smacked him in the arm with a magazine. “You are hopeless.”

**2pm, SPRQ Point**

Zoey’s afternoon was beginning to drag on. Her lunch with Simon was fun. The new restaurant was decent, but Simon complained that there wasn’t enough sauce on his Pad Thai. They talked about mundane things, and Zoey told him she was happy they were friends. He agreed. They arrived back to the office just after 1pm, and barely missed Max leaving. Max had received notice from Simon that they were returning, but didn’t realize exactly how close the restaurant was. Max saw them enter the lobby, but luckily he was able to run into the men’s room in the nick of time. Awkward.

She heard a buzzing sound from her laptop. Her little avatar was waving at her, and Zoey dropped everything to play the game.

Next up was a fashion challenge. Oh great. Virtual Zoey had to sort through shoes moving quickly on a conveyor belt to find the red-soled Louboutin’s and put them on. It was some kind of strange Cinderella on steroids scenario, and Zoey was very confused. She finally found what she was looking for and her little avatar plopped down in a chair, sweaty and exhausted. Real Zoey felt the same way. Yeah, she was definitely going to have to ask Max about that one. Perhaps Tobin had designed it while using a mind-altering substance? It seemed like a plausible scenario.

**4:45pm**

“And with a twist of the pepper grinder, you are done.”

“Thanks Simon. I really appreciate it.”

Simon and Max hugged. “She’s going to be so awkwardly confused. It will be adorable.”

“I know,” said Max. “She might also murder me.”

“If I don’t hear from you by lunchtime tomorrow I’ll come find your body.”

“Thanks, man.”

**Zoey’s desk, 4:45pm**

Zoey was getting anxious. Her work day ended in fifteen minutes, and it was dragging. Zoey heard the familiar ding from her laptop. Max’s avatar popped up. “Hi Zoey, time for your last clue. Carrots and lettuce and tomatoes, oh my.” Max disappeared from the screen.

What? Zoey sat there, trying to figure out what the hell that meant.

“Girl, good thing I am here because you are not wearing….that.” Mo pointed to her (perfectly acceptable, in Zoey’s opinion) work outfit.

“Mo! You scared the shit out of me.”

“This outfit is shit. Come with me, now.”

Mo brought her to the ladies room, where a beautiful olive green silk dress was hanging up. Zoey didn’t recognize it. “I made it for you because your closet is part old lady, part tween. Put it on.”

Zoey felt the beautiful fabric encase her body…and also felt a draft. “Mo, does this dress have a low back?”

“Indeed it does and you look hot. Now put on the Louboutin’s I didn’t know you had and am jealous we are not the same size and get your butt over here. It’s time to glam you up.”

Twenty minutes later, Zoey emerged looking like fire, if she thought so herself. Leif and Tobin were waiting for her.

“You clean up well,” said Leif. 

“That might be the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

“I try.”

“So I’m still confused. Carrots and lettuce and tomatoes, oh my?” 

“That’s where we come in,” Tobin replied. “Follow us.”

They got in the elevator, and pushed the button for the roof. Of course. The roof garden.

**5:10pm**

Max paced nervously. His palms were sweaty and he fidgeted with the buttons on his jacket. Go time.

She stepped out onto the roof and Max’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. She looked stunning. Mo did a great job. Max thought Zoey was beautiful all of the time, but tonight she positively glowed.

Zoey took in Max, standing there in a new suit, expertly tailored by Mo. Zoey thought he looked like an appetizer. He was standing near a table set for two, with what looked like gnocchi in a bowl ready to serve. There were strings of lights along the plants, and a speaker with his iPod attached. There was also a flower arrangement that had Maggie’s stamp on it. It was so thoughtful she could cry.

“Hi,” she breathed as she kissed him gently. “What a great birthday surprise. This is beautiful.”

Max smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Though, give it a full review after we eat. I cooked.”

“You…cooked?”

“Simon helped.”

“Oh thank god I thought my present was food poisoning,” she teased. “It looks and smells delicious.”

He pulled out the chair for her and served her some gnocchi with sage and brown butter. “And just a dash of cheese, and a grind of pepper, and voila!”

“So how did you pull this off?” Zoey asked between bites of the delicious food.

Max started telling her about his plan (eliminating Hubert’s Antiques, that was for later) when Zoey heard music start.

Max began a heart song. It was simple, and sweet, without choreography. He looked into her eyes as he sang:

_Don't go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore_

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are_

_Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care_

_I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are_

_I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you?_

_I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are_

The music stopped, and Zoey sat there teary-eyed.

Max looked at her. “I just sang to you didn’t I?”

“Yes. Billy Joel, Just the Way You Are. Of course it was Billy. The first “duet” we ever performed was Pressure, and you were singing She’s Got a Way the night I told you I loved you. It makes perfect sense that your heart songs relate to specific moments for us.”

Now Max was about to cry. “Yeah, it does” he whispered.

He composed himself and stood up. He held out his hand. “Now, my dear, if you would care to join me on the dance floor.”

“Is that the patch of cement near the tomatoes?”

“You’re hilarious, but yes.”

Zoey took his hand as he led her out to the garden. He started the music, and Zoey let out a little laugh (and also possibly a snort) as Shut Up and Dance With Me blasted out of the speaker. “I had to,” Max said as the music changed to an instrumental. “Still not sure why I sang you that.” He swept Zoey into his arms, and she buried her head in his shoulder. “You smell good” she murmured into his jacket.

“And you apparently have a backless dress,” Max stammered as he felt her bare skin under his hand. Nice work, Mo, he thought.

They danced together for a long time, laughing and kissing. “Thank you for this. What a great present.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet.”

“What?” Zoey gave him the stink eye.

Max reached under the speaker and produced a laptop. “You have one more level to play.”

——  
Zoey sat at the table and started. This level was different than the others. It was simply her avatar walking through the past seven years of friendship and relationship with Max. She saw arguments, their first kiss, him consoling her through grief, she helping him through his job loss. It was sweet and romantic. One by one, other virtual people showed up. Simon, Tobin, Leif, Joan, Mo...and her mom. 

Virtual Max and virtual Maggie entered Hubert’s Antiques. She saw them standing at the counter, and Max inspecting something. Real Zoey looked over at Max, but he had a neutral look on his face. 

She, of course, couldn’t tell that his heart was pounding.

The avatars left the shop and virtual Max entered one of three doors. A note popped up on the screen.

Find Max and he will have your present.

The doors shuffled themselves. Zoey clicked on the first one, and entered their apartment. She searched every room but Max was nowhere to be found. The second door led to SPRQ Point offices, where Zoey checked every desk and isolation pod. No Max.

At this point, real Max was starting to sweat. He felt around in his pocket to make sure it was still there.

Zoey clicked on the third door, and was transported…to the roof garden. To this very scenario, with the food and music and lights. 

Real Max got ready. Zoey was concentrating so hard she didn’t see him move.

Zoey moved her avatar around, looking for Max. She finally found him. He was on the path near the flower beds. On one knee. With a box.

Zoey whipped her head away from the screen, stood up, and started running towards the flower bed.

Where she found her Max, the real one, in the same position. 

Max took a deep breath. “Zoey, by now you can guess why we are here. I chose this particular spot because this building is where our story began. The friendship, the longing, the arguments, the I love you’s. If it weren’t for this place, I never would have met you, the love of my life. You are kind, smart, clever and beautiful inside and out. You challenge me to be the best I can. I can’t believe how lucky I am to love you, and I hope to continue to love you for the rest of my life. So, Zoey Clarke, will you marry me?”

Zoey dropped to her knees and brought her forehead to meet his. “I will definitely marry you Max Richman.” She brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. They broke apart, and Max took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Zoey gasped when she saw the perfect antique Art Deco ring in rose gold, with delicate diamonds around the center halo.

“Your mom helped me pick it out.”

“Oh, so she didn’t meet Deb for coffee?”

“Not unless I’ve magically turned into a middle-aged woman named Deb.”

Zoey felt his face. “Nope, I see a handsome man I now get to spend forever with. Clearly he’s a sucker cause he’s stuck with me.”

“Ha…ha…ha…” Max said between short kisses. He was still slightly embarrassed about that song, even though he didn’t know he was singing it. Zoey had assured him it was (in her words) “so hot I practically caught on fire” but still humiliating.

He leaned in for a longer kiss when a burst of applause resonated from across the garden.

“Yeah Max! Way to get the girl!” Tobin yelled.

Zoey turned around to see the whole team there, including Maggie, applauding and whooping in delight.

“How did you get in here?” Max asked incredulously. And also, I didn’t tell when exactly I was proposing.” 

“You don’t want to know,” said Tobin. And Max was sure he didn’t.

Max stood up and pulled Zoey up with him. “Zo, let me introduce the team behind Project MAZE.”

“What exactly does MAZE stand for?” Zoey asked Max.

“Max And Zoey’s Engagement.” he said.

“Seriously? You’re a dork.”

She walked over towards the edge of the roof and shouted “My fiance is a GIANT DORK” as champagne was opened and glasses filled.

Max liked the sound of fiance.


End file.
